Revenge Isn't For The Kind Hearted
by Romanian person
Summary: Klaus' past makes an unexpected visit, which gives him the opportunity to have a different Riper by his side. On the other hand Elijah has to deal with his actions from his younger years. New Character Introduced
1. Chapter 1

**For my new readers and old readers, I have decided to redo my chapters so they make more sense and are more grammatically correct. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Romanian person. **

Chapter 1:

Bianca's eye filled with anger and rage that surged through her veins. She opened the door to the mansion and simply walked in. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him, the bastard had also spotted her and gave Bianca a wide grin.

"Long time no see, Bianca!" Klaus said opening his arms out as he was waiting for a hug. Her chance arose; she fell into the hug putting her arms around his neck.

"You're not still upset, love?" He said in a sarcastic tone. As he finished his sentence, she took his head in her hands as if to hold his face but instead she snapped his neck sharply. The familiar crack of a neck filled the empty air of the mansion.

"Not at all Nik" Bianca whispered.

She heard steps behind her,

"Look who it is!" Bianca said to the only female original. Rebekah stood in one of hallway entrances, in a split second she throw a wooden needle at Rebekah's heart and pounced on her. She stared at her shocked eyes; she felt no pity as she injected the intoxicating liquid into her heart and her eyes rolled back. She continued her hunt for the last original she was looking for and preceded further into the lovely home.

"I knew one day you would come back." Elijah said staring at the now empty whiskey glass in his hand. "Go ahead and kill me, or at leased try. If it makes you fill better rip my heart out, just like I tried to do to you." He said with the saddest voice.

Her heart hurt and her emotions where at a tug and pull situation. But she wasn't about to waste her only chance to get back at him. The punishment for such an action would only be death in her book, but with the circumstances Bianca and Elijah where in. There would be no way of killing him, so she would have to deal with just making him feel pain.

"No that would be to easy, Elijah." She whisper as she past him. Then a light bulb lit, she grabbed the vampire that she recalled as Kol, which had been standing near the doorway, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Way to easy." She said, turning to Kol and started passionately kissing him. Bianca was surprised to see that he was kissing her back with more hunger and force as the seconds rolled by. She felt her bodying being hoisted up and carried away. As she kept kissing Kol, while being carried away, she heard the shattering of glass behind her and the anger filled yells of Elijah in the background. She was satisfied with the mess she had made. She pulled away from Kol, his eyes where yearning for more.

"Maybe next time." She said kissing him for another second. Then sprinted to the next open room and jumped out the window, dashing madly to the open shield of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Regret threatened to take over her mind, but her hatred burned way to deep. Her throat ached for relief, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't make a scene in this little town. It would be way to easy for Elijah to find her.

"I need a drink." She said under her breathe as she raced to the closest bar she could find. Mystic Grill (Open bar), perfect she thought.

She walked in casually; the bar was full of people, even better. This wasn't a place to pick a fight, there would be to many witnesses that Klaus or Elijah would have to deal with.

"Bourbon on the rocks hold the water, please." She stated to the bartender, he gave her a weird look but didn't ask for ID.

"Strong drink for a girl like you." Said the sexy dark hair guy next to her.

She glanced his way, noticing that he to was in a desperate need of a drink, too.

She didn't respond, "You new to town?" He asked her.

"Very," she took a sip of her drink; the drink wasn't as satisfying as she had hoped, "Just got here a few minutes ago." She said finishing her sentence.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said giving her a flirty grin and a dreamy eyed look.

"Go for it." She said as she brought the drink to her lips.

"What is an ancient vampire doing in Mystic Falls? On Klaus's order?" He said sensing her strength.

"Last time I checked calling a lady ancient doesn't give you the opportunity to get any answers." She said half laughing.

"You know what I meant. I'm Damon Salvatore." He said holding out his hand. She took it, expecting a handshake but instead he pulled her hand up and gave it a soft kiss.

"My name is Lauren Boland." She said. He busted out in laughter, she acted taken back.

"Wow. How stupid do you think I am? Lets not tell lies." He said downing last bit of his drink, "How's about you tell me what you doing for Klaus and I might rethink daggering you?" He said to overly confident.

"I'm here because of Klaus, not for him." Bianca raised her voice a little bit when she said for.

"Wait, so you're not working for him?" He said a little confused.

"Not at all." she said leaving 50 dollars on the counter and snagged one of the full bottles of scotch from behind the counter.

"Where you going babe?" he said following her out the door.

"To drown my soars, babe." She said uncapping the bottle and downed 3/4 of the scotch.

"You've been drinking, why don't I drive you home?" He said in a mocking tone. Her heart hurt at the thought of home. He ushered her to Stefan's sports car, which he was temperately in ownership of.

"Kol, clean up the mess." Elijah ordered as he saw the shattered glass everywhere.

"Why don't you do it?" Kol said in a mocking tone.

"Maybe because you were trading saliva with her." Rebekah said rubbing her neck, where Bianca had injected her.

"Rebekah, shut up." Klaus said cranky from getting his head twisted to far to the right. Klaus understood how Elijah felt, but his brother hurt more because of her actions, kissing Kol.

"Are we just going to sit here and let her kill us over and over again?" Rebekah said getting very agitated. Klaus was about to tell her to shut up again but Elijah spoke first. "No we're not, let's go have a little chat with a friend, Klaus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sun shined through the window, Bianca felt the heat on her face and a pounding headache. Waking up like this was one of her favorite things aside form the headache. Being so old, everything changed constantly but out of everything this had never change. She turned around and saw the unexpected, Damon. She was shocked, all she remembered yesterday was going to the bar and everything else was a blur. She peaked under the covers, she sighed with relief. She had one of his undershirt and her delicates on. She silently snuck out of the king sized bed and walked through the halls searching for the kitchen. Bianca let her wavy dark chestnut hair flow down her back and finally found the kitchen. She searched the fridge and found what she was looking for, a donor bag of blood. Her mouth was watering as she sank her fangs into the almost empty bag. She took another and another and another; it had been a while since she had tasted the evil red liquid that taunted her. As she closed her eyes, She felt the atmosphere change but didn't bother moving for she knew who was in her mist.

"Good morning Klaus." Bianca said playfully. She got up and poured the rest of her blood bag equally in to two brandy glasses and fill them up also with a large amount of Damon's scotch and handed it to him. She found a sit on his lap leaning towards him closely. She wasn't stupid, she knew who else was here and she knew exactly what would make him angry.

"So what brings you here?" She said a little seductively, edging closed to his face. She took a sip of her new concoction, tasted interesting. Klaus was at a loss of word for a second, instead of answering he downed his drink; she had this effect on most of the originals. She leaned her neck back and through back her drink. She wasn't one to use her female characteristics against a man but when it came to making someone's skin crawl, she knew just what to do. Even if she hated Klaus with a burning passion, she was more disgusted with Elijah. She shifted her position and lad back on Klaus chest and let his neck cradle her head.

"Love, be a sweetheart and make me another drink." She said throwing her glass across the room where she knew he was hiding. As Bianca had predicted he caught the glass in mid air, he stepped out of the shadows his face read hurt all over but she wasn't satisfied yet.

"Where is everyone else?" Bianca asked curiously. She knew what human blood did to her and so did the 2 very old originals. She picked up an envelope opener and examined its sharpness; it would have to do she thought. She took one glance at Klaus and aimed. A strong firm hand gripped get hand back and handed her the full glass in the other.

She smiled teasingly at Elijah, "Thanks you." Bianca said snatching her hand away from his, he was always fighting her inner monster.

Klaus chuckled in the background; Bianca raised her eyebrow at him.

"You are one nasty piece of work." He said with his ascent.

"Let's not forget who taught me to be this way." She snapped back and raised her cup to him and brought to her mouth. He grinned at his work. There was loud footsteps approaching the living room, Damon walked straight to the fridge and poured himself a hefty drink. He looked up and was taken back for a second.

"What thou owe me the pleasure of having 3 very old vampires in my home, this very wonderful morning?" He said sarcastically still drunk from last night.

"Its about to be only 2 old vampires.' Bianca said walking over to the counter picking up her skinny jeans and slid them on and she searched everywhere in vampire speed for her shoes.

"Where are my damn shoes!" she mumbled, checking around the couch.

"Up stairs, babe." Damon said, while observed the two originals in front of him, Klaus was deep in thought and Elijah had the expression of a puppy that just got run over. It was as silent as ever in the Salvatore house, the awkward feeling rained over the house as Bianca vigorously tried to find her shoes.

"Bye Damon, see you later?" She asked sticking her head out the doorway. Damon responded in a wink, smiling slyly to himself.

"Do pardon me, Klaus." She said dashing out the front door forgetting to acknowledge Elijah on purpose.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on? I meet this girl at a bar, tells me her name is Lauren, and next morning originals show up in my living room." He said, Elijah laughed but not a humorous laugh but a maddening laugh.

Klaus said braking through Elijah's laughter, "Damon, you had the honor of meeting the first and oldest vampire and first ever known Riper, Bianca Aurelia Tepes."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What do you mean, the Tepes? Vladimir Tepes? Cont. Dracula?" Damon said trying to make everything click.

"She is the ancestor of Vladimir, she even turned him herself. She was the first vampire ever successfully created, took us years to final figure out how to change humans. She was also the first Ripper, like you brother Stefan; she had quit a knack for killing people once we turned her. She went crazy." Elijah informed him.

"Never have I seen true talent like that ever in my life, your brother look like a beginner compared to Bianca." Klaus spoke with his eyes filled with the past.

"So she isn't an original? Just a regular old vampire?" Damon said getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere, both brothers grinned.

"Regular and old are about the last word you would use to describe her." Elijah said under his breath.

She heard the screams of victims near by, the smell of fresh blood lingered in the air around her. She could see herself back in the 20's in the city of lights and show business, Chicago. The aroma of murder was in the air and she had pin pointed her victim and pursuits her prey, a tall blonde bloke with a cocky ego and head full of air. She walked right passed him and heard him talk about her to his friends; she could feel the heavy footsteps of the 23 year old approach her. "May I buy you a drink?" that was always the opening line with these types of guys.

"Sure, how about you." She said whispering in his ear, he gave her a confused look. "Meet me in the ally way in 5 mins." Bianca said walking out the back door, she always loved it when they followed. She let the icy cold Chicago air hit her skin as she waited for her prey to fall into her trap. She gave him 1 min at the most. Right at the 60-second mark the doors busted forward and behind it held the blonde airhead. Bianca jumped into his arms and began kissing him furiously, then she went straight for the neck, she heard him catch his breath but she had become a pro at this and was already done with him in less them 2 mins. Bianca looked at his lifeless body, she tore him limb to limb, but was still not satisfied. She wanted more then just to kill. She was hungry for the dark acts that where locked in the shadows, she promised herself only one a month. No exceptions. Except for today and the weeks to follow, she broke her number one rule, again, again and repeatedly over the years of her life in America and the ripper over took her again. She inhaled slowly trying to savor the sent of her own kill but she smelt nothing but the damp forest floor, which disappointed her deeply. She opened her eyes; there was nothing in miles except for damn trees. Frustration took over and she grabbed the closest thing in sight a 100-year-old tree and pulled it out of the ground without even a sweat. She was over come with the memory of blood; it pained her to wake up. The burning scent of blood trailed with her from the flash back she had experienced. It scratched at her throat, She felt like she was loosing her mind. The emotions flooded her soul, but she did not choose to turn off her humanity.

Out of nowhere the scream of a potential victim fill the forest air, her senses kicked in, all she could think about was going after the humans. Bianca tried to obtain herself, but she could already hear their heart fluttering and the blood flowing throughout their body. She gave up and ran in the direction of the cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm a little new to this (: , I will update as soon as I can, I have about 17 chapters down I just have to look over them so it shouldn't take me that long! Please review I want to know what you guys thing!

Thanks a bunch,

Romanian person.

Chapter 5:

She looked down at the four lifeless bodies in front of her, Bianca had witnessed the terror in their eyes as she finished them off but felt nothing, at the moment. The pain had decreased and the carving for death was growing stronger.

Leaves behind her gave way to footsteps; she turned grabbing the intruder by the neck. The brown hair wonder gripped at her hand trying to release himself, she put him down on his feet but didn't not lighten her grip. She observed his face a little closer, aside from the perfect angular face and gorgeous thick brown hair; he wore the same blank expression on his face and hunger in his eyes as she did.

"What are you doing, spying on me for Elijah or Klaus?" Bianca asked.

"I wouldn't do anything for them even if my life depended on it." He said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Oh how so?"

"Is it really any of your business?" He broke her grip on his neck and aimed for Bianca's but was disappointed to see nothing in his hand. They moved in opposite of each other both dodging and missing hits.

"Got you." He growled as he got both her hands pinned to her waist.

"What you going to do with me now?" Bianca questioned him in a seductive manner.

"Who are you?" he said in her ear.

"Truthfully . . .. I don't feel like you have earned it. Your brother doesn't even know." She stated.

"I don't have a brother." He stated sourly.

"Oh come on let us not tell lies, I have been living for a long time. You must mistake me for being stupid if you think I couldn't connect the dots?" She said quoting his brother and wiggled through his grip and pinned him against a tree trunk. "Now, why did you follow me?" Bianca asked pressing her arm closer to his neck.

"I didn't follow you, you just got here before me."

"What do you mean?"

"You stole my meal, I had spotted them first but I back off because I saw you gaining on them faster. You have a talent for killing people."

She laughed to herself. He had no idea. "So I have been told." Bianca said dropping her grip on his neck and picking up the dead bodies.

"Klaus told me stories about you, he always was comparing me to you. It got annoying fast." He said helping her dispose of the bodies.

"I was his little toy Barbie for my yearly year of living, so he has grown to favor me over other." She said throwing the bodies into the river near by. "How long have you been his bitch?" She asked curiously.

"Long enough." He said with hatred in his voice.

"Don't, Stefan." Bianca commented sharply, remembering Damon telling her what his brother's name was.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Don't challenge him, whatever your planning drop it. He will destroy you or even worse he will hurt the people you love."

"Talking from experience?"

Pain struck her face as Stefan finished his sentence.

"Stefan don't play stupid. Acting like you don't care because you have voluntarily turned off your humanity isn't right. Humanity only stops your feeling not your thinking, young vampires seem to never learn." Bianca said a little pissed; she used to be just like him but even worse.

"I never said I didn't care, I just know my risks and I'm taking the opportunity when it arrives." He said defensively.

"Revenge is in your eyes and revenge isn't the answer for some people."

"Hypocrite, I heard what you did when you first got here, and you tell me not to take action?" He questioned.

"It can't be that bad." She said. He shoved her out of anger.

"He took the only person I loved away from me, I can never get her back." He said feeling his hands start to tremble.

"That is Klaus signature punishment." She added staring off in the distance.

"What your name?" Stefan said again. There was a pause and silence took over the forest.

" . . . Bianca Tepes." She answered she prepared herself for his doubtful attitude.

"The Tepes, there's no way." He said looking at her in disbelief. "Your the oldest vampire, ever?" He asked.

"That's not important." She said turning and walking in the opposite direction, he followed, desperate for information.

"You can help . . ." Stefan started to say but was cut off shortly.

"What Stefan, I can help destroy him? No it's impossible, I had my chance and I screwed it up. And where did that get me? Oh I know, they left me with a shattered heart! It's not worth it, I've tried, but I'm tired of trying." She yelled the anger filling in her chest; she needed to protect everyone else from her horrible faith. "It truly isn't worth it." She finished

"Then why come back?" Stefan asked staying silent from her previous comments.

"I don't know, half of me hoped that I could forgive but I finally gave up on forgiving. But what I did, that was reckless and stupid. I did it out of rage." She confessed.

"Then how can you just stand there and tell me not to take action. You know what he is capable of, why would you wish that on me?" Stefan questioned, increasing his voice volume. Both where filled with inner anger because of Klaus.

"You must have info on him?" Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan if you really want to do this, I need you to understand that there is going to be a lot if collateral damage."

"I understand." He said in a stone cold face.

"Then let's talk about this over a drink." Bianca said not sure what she was getting herself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading! I'm trying my best to get as many chapters out, but it's been a little hectic lately, all I can say is to be patient. Just a little History about Bianca: She is very NOT in control of herself so be expected for the unexpected. Her history will unfold as the chapters roll by. (:

Chapter 6:

She stretched her arms out noticing the unfamiliar bed she was sleeping in. She bolted up, there was about 12 bodies drained of blood, all were a pale pasty color. She must have done this last night. The emotions started flooding in; she hadn't killed for 74 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, 2 days and 7 hours. She stared in shock, what have I done she thought to herself. She had broken the rules; she had broken the balance that kept her sanity at bay. The tears collected in her eyes and the burning deep down in her throat got strong, but the tears wouldn't fall. Her grip on the couch got tighter and her body shock madly, everything was crumbling down. It was stupid to have acted so childish about the matter and not acknowledge the anger she faced. It had been a mistake to think that her revenge would help her with her problem. It had been a mistake to see Elijah after all these years; it had risen up to many feeling for one person to comprehend. A hand gently rested on her shoulder, which brought her back to reality but something wasn't right about this touch, she knew this touch. Bianca felt her instinct kick in. She grabbed Elijah's hand and flipped him over in front of her; his grip was like steel, dragging her down with him. She ended up in a position she didn't like very much. She was back first on the floor of the Salvatore house with Elijah on top of her, pinning her down. She tried to release his gripped but Elijah always knew how to handle her.

"Good morning, Bianca. How was dinner last night?" He said cruelly, glaring at the lifeless bodies on the floor.

"Wonderful. If your not going to kill me, would you mind getting off of me?" She said in a disgusted voice.

"Not yet, I need you to make sure you listen. My family is hold a ball tomorrow, since you where late to town, then you don't get a weeks notice." After he said that he released his grip, but didn't leave from his position on top of her and just stared at her for a little longer. She always brought out the Kol in him. Hurt flashed over his face as he tried to take his eyes off of her, but all he wanted was her. All the family drama could be resolved, he could just run away with her but he missed his chance a long time ago. She couldn't even look at him without her heart aching, though she yearned for his touch, she fought against it. His actions created painful memories from long ago that were suddenly resurface and because of that she couldn't control herself. She didn't know when her next rage outbreak would be; she just knew that they would never go away. He edged closer to her, edging to her lips. She held her breath, her emotion were fighting inside of her. No he wouldn't dare, she thought as he crept even closer. She released her breath, which felt like she had been holding it for an eternity. His lips where inches from her, pain surrounded her heart. Tears threatened to escape, but Elijah just ignored them. He had grown too selfish when it came to her.

"Don't." She gasped as he let his chest drop down on hers. He took her hands and put them over her head, restraining her even more from moving. He started to kiss her neck gentle but then he put more passion in it. She closed her eyes and stood still, her face stone; she tried her best to turn off her emotions. Right when the tears where seconds from falling, She felt the atmosphere change. Elijah broke away for his kiss and his eyes pleaded for forgiveness, as Klaus injected her with vervain.

"Son of a b..." Her mind when blank and she sank in to a black darkness.

Elijah picked himself up and straightened his suit, not letting Klaus or Kol see the pain in his face.

"Wow Elijah I could never imagined you doing something so sexual, with all your morals and stuff. But after seeing that steamy neck kissing, I'm just speechless." Kol said with one of the biggest grins on his face.

"Kol deal with the bodies, I will be in the car." He said leaving the room, Elijah was used to ignoring his brothers when events like this occurred. Klaus gave Kol a frown of disappointment.

"Oh come on, Klaus. You know that was funny!" Kol grinned. "Have you ever tapped . . . " Kol stopped in the middle of his question, he could tell Klaus had understood. Klaus laughed as he heard the shattering of his back windows to his BMW.

"Elijah you forget that she was mine before you're." Klaus said knowing that Elijah would take that to heart.

Then he heard the crushing of metal and he knew he had picked a nerve. His attention moved to Kol, who was on the floor now laughing so hard he was gripping his sides. Klaus could help but take up the opportunity to bond with his older brother, which her was never fond of.

"Hurry up and get rid of the bodies, we have work to be done." Klaus said picking Bianca up and walking out of the Salvatore house.


	7. Chapter 7

Longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Her eyes flung opened once the air filled her lungs. She tugged on her chains in frustration, not knowing that they would burn her. She let out a painful hiss as she felt the now open wounds on her wrist braze across the chains. Kol walked around her and pulled her wavy messy hair, moving her head back.

"Do your best to stand still, you don't want to get burned." He whispered in her ear as his grip released.

"What do you want Klaus?" Bianca said sensing him in her mist.

"Well there isn't a lot really love, just my big bad ripper back?" He said letting his accent appear, she spat in his direction. Klaus understood her and signaled to Kol. Bianca felt cold hands grip her shirt and heard the familiar sound of the ripping of clothing behind her. She caught her breath mid scream and stayed silent as Kol grazed her back with the hatred flower that burned her flesh. Bianca felt burning fire across her back and the healing of it as well, she let out a breath when it was no long touching her.

"Oh, I like it better when they scream." Kol said under his breath sounding like a serial killer.

"Well, hows about that bigger bad riper back?" Kol said grazing her check with the flower.

"She doesn't exist anymore." Bianca said through her teeth as she swallowed the pain.

"I can always make her come back." Klaus said gripping her face and staring into her eyes. Compulsion. She wasn't expecting that. She shut her eyes and made her mind go blank, blocking everything out.

"Kol, bring the boy in." He ordered with a cheery voice.

Kol walked in with another person, his footsteps shuffled in confusion.

"Where am I?" The stranger murmured in a scared tone.

"Shut up." Kol said forcefully, and the teen boy did not make a sound. She opened her eyes, the boy was about 17, brown wavy hair and puppy brown eyes that scratched at her soul. Klaus stretched his neck and took a bite; the smell of blood filled the air. She felt her slam herself back in the wall as far away from the blood as possible. No, she thought to herself. The seductive red liquid dripped down his neck and her throat screamed for it. The event from last night arose in her mind, her mouth watered and her eyes changed in to the monstrous look that Klaus was used to. Bianca tried hiding her face from the Originals, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing the hunger inside of her.

"Kol release her." Klaus said with a satisfied grin. Kol took the key and unlocked her vervain-coated chains, she held her breath and ran straight for the door. Her body felt like a plane had hit her with all its force, she tried again but the exit was blokes by some magical voodoo. Her body moved towards the boy involuntarily. She felt a sharp pain in her gums as the sharp fangs escaped their resting place. Bianca usually cringed when the eyes of her victims were full of fear but now that sight was inviting. She let her muscles react and she leaped for him, finishing him in less then a min.

"I must say there is nothing sexier then a beautiful women with just a shirt on, drenched in blood." Kol said eyeing her, which made her uncomfortable. She looked at herself in the full body mirror, she was still wearing what she wore to sleep: her undergarments and one of Stefan's white V-necks that was now ripped in the back. She guess that he had giving it to her after her midnight snack. She couldn't ignore her crazed look, her brown waves where everywhere making her face look even more mysterious and hungry and blood had gotten all over her shirt, the red color just emphasized the small veins under eyes making her look like a monster. She could still feel Kol eyes on her. She couldn't take it. She turned and swiftly gripped him by the collar of his shirt and flung him against the wall. She bite in to his neck and she could taste his blood, a move she had learned from their father. She broke away and gripped his neck. Just when she was close to hearing the familiar snap of bone, strong arms pulled her away and pin her on the other side of the room. It was Elijah. The pain of the kisses on her neck, earlier arose. She fought his grip.

"Elijah, let me go." She said, her voice cold as ice but burned like fire.

"Calm down and stop fighting me." He said firmly, staring in her eyes.

"You want me to calm down? Your going to have to make me." She said referring to his compulsion.

"I promise no ones going to hurt you now." He said trying to calm her down.

"Do I have your word, Elijah? Or did you forget that your word means shit to me." With the last words of her sentence, she kneed him in the stomach. She felt hands grip her neck but she only ducked and slide through Kol legs. In the act of moving she jumped onto his back and snapped his neck. Her rage out break wasn't over yet; she still had to deal with Klaus.

"Provo!" Klaus grinned giving her a much need applaud. "You tell me she will never come back, but she never left." He said referring to her inner ripper. He turned his back and walked to the door, she braced herself and sprinted for him. For the third time she slammed in to the magical wall, with Klaus on the other side.

"Don't run from me!" Bianca growled, pounding furiously on the wall between them. She sunk down to the floor and let the anger fill tears roll down her red cheeks. She shoved Kol's body to the hallway where she wouldn't have to deal with him when he woke up angrier then her. Elijah was leaning on the wall gazing at her with those sad green hazel eyes. The tears threatened to get bigger at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry." He let out as a whisper.

"For what exactly?" She said making her voice sound pleading.

"For . . . everything." He said not baring to stare at her anymore.

"Elijah, you make it sound so simple, but the truth is there's a lot more then everything." Bianca said as she walked past him to his bathroom and closed the door.

She turned the tube water to burning and added a lot of shampoo. She got in, letting her body be soaked in the burning water and the dried blood be rubbed off. Bianca shank into her own mind, she sighed. What have I gotten myself into, she thought. Bianca let the silence fill her mind and let her muscle relax in the steaming hot water.

The door cracked opened braking the long silence she had enjoyed, Elijah walked in with nothing on but his fancy pants that went with his usual suit. She blushed and hid her face behind the massive number of bubbles. If it was even possible he had tone his abs even more since 1090. She frowned to herself, he had done so much to hurt her but yet she still couldn't escape the butterfly feeling in her stomach when he entered the room. He smashed his hands down on the sink; startling her and making the broken pieces of marble fly everywhere.

"Damn it! What did I do to deserve this? It wasn't in my control! Klaus was the one in charge, I couldn't stop him." He said bursting in yells. It took her back for a second but only a second.

"You think you never do anything wrong because of your damn morals! You promised me that they were going to be safe if I kept being Klaus ripper. You promised we would find a way out of this. You gave me your word that we would run away together. You promised me they would be safe. I would have died with them if I knew then that everything would turn out like this. You told me that you loved me." Tears pouring down her face now, "Truth is, I loved you, even if I never told you. But now that I know the really you, I see the true monster inside." She said he grab a towel and got out as fast as her vampire speed would let her, being careful not to show anything in the process.

There was clothing waiting for her on the king sized bed, a shirt like she was where before, a pair of skinny jeans and black lance bra set from Victoria Secrets. Are you kidding me, she thought, brushing of the tears on her cheeks? As she was changed in to her pants and shirt she felt different, she sensed a pair of eyes on her. With her vampire speed she sprinted to the door to slam it in his face but he put his foot out in the way.

He pushed the door with all his strength, which was no match for her, "You know this is the second time you have tried to killed me and you finally succeeded. I must say it's pissing me off." He said hands in his pockets walking towards her slowly. She made sure the distance between them remained; she didn't want him to see that she had been crying. That would make her look weak but soon her back hit the wall. In less then a second, he had pinned her to the wall with his own body, cradling her head with his hands. He looked in to her eyes, his pupils dilated, "Don't move or talk till I say so." He compelled her. Bianca felt her muscles stiffened and she could barely move now.

"Now it's my turn." Kol said flashing his fangs and dug then in to her neck, the force pushing her on to the bed. The familiar sensation filled her body, she was losing blood and fast and she felt the grip on the light loosen. Her body was still limp but was able to open her eyes to the sound of a body being slammed into another body, Elijah had made an indention in the wall with Kol's body

"What does it matter it not like she shows an interest in you." Kol said trying to loosen Elijah's grip on his neck, all I could hear was a skin crawling, braking of a jaw. She still couldn't get up, her muscles where in some sort of lock.

Someone spit on the floor, "It looks like you have pinched a nerve, Kol." Klaus voice echoed in her ears, then she remembered that she was only wearing her bra set that someone had pick out for her. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she tried her bet to move but still couldn't. Cold hands wrapped round her bare waist and pulled her up right. Klaus looked into her eyes and his did the same Kol's did.

"You can move now." He said flatly. Her muscles stretch uneasily as they got their normal function back. She gripped on to Klaus for support for min. Her muscles weren't used to being turned off like that. Once she was sure she wouldn't become jelly, she casually picked up her clothes off the floor and got dressed.

"Bianca I would be careful before fighting another Original, you just might not wake up next time." Klaus said getting uncomfortably close to her face.

"Why don't you tell your brother to leave me alone?" She said talking back.

"Can you blame him, love? Your the only entertainment in this house." Klaus said with a grin on his face. She was on the edge of loosing her mind.

"Well if I'm the only entertainment in this house, why don't you let me anywhere else then this depressing room. There's a lot more to this house then this one room."

"Come on Klaus I can't . . . entertain myself in Elijah's room." Kol said making a point. "Plus we have the ball tonight and Bianca would just be disappointed if she couldn't go." He added winking at her.

"Fine." Klaus said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"You can go anywhere that is considered this property." He said. Bianca slipped through his grip and sprinted to back door and into the safety of the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"The back door didn't work? " Kol asked mockingly.

"Shut the hell up, Kol!" Bianca snapped. She wasn't in the mood for his little game. She walked straight to Klaus, who was reading the newspaper in an armchair in the overly sized living room. She stepped in front of him; she had bored one of Rebekah's white buttoned-up blouses and a pair of red stilettos. She was glad that they where around the same size because she was pretty sure her shoes where either at the bar or at Stefan's house and she wasn't aloud in either of those places. She started tapping her foot, making Klaus put down his newspaper.

"One of Rebekah's shirts? Well I must say that I liked you more when you weren't wearing many clothing, love." Klaus said sending Kol a smirk grin. She heard Kol's laughter die in a choke because of his drink.

"Kol don't choke to death, I rather kill you myself." She shot at him. Next think she knew he was behind her with his hands on her torso.

"Fragile little vampire has a sharp tongue. Klaus how did you put up with her for so long?" Kol said firming his grip on her, his cold hands sent shivers up her spine she tried pulling away but wasn't successful.

"Brother I must admit ever man loves a fighting spirit." He said winking at her secretly.

"I want you to take me out." She demanded.

"On a date? I don't really do dates, how about we just skip to the part where we go up to may room?" Kol said sending Nik a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous. Klaus, I need to buy things for the ball tonight. I was invited wasn't I?" She asked.

"I will just send Rebekah, to fetch you a dress." Klaus said looked back at his newspaper. She snatched the newspaper, ripped it in half and throwing it on the ground in aggravation.

"Yes love, you have my attention." He said looking up to her.

"You really want Rebekah buying my clothes? She doesn't like me thanks to you lot, Rebekah isn't going to get me anything and then what am I going to wear?" She said getting a little annoyed.

"Nothing? That would be splendid." Kol said dreamily.

"Then get Kol to get something." He offered.

"He is only going to focus on what I should wear beneath the dress." She said shooting down another one of his ideas.

"Elijah?" She was just about to slap him.

"I'll go then." He said in a pissed off tone.

"Fine but I have to go too." Bianca said picking up the keys to his BMW.

"What? When didn't you start making the plans around here, love?" He said grabbing the keys from her hands.

"If you don't take me I will snap Kol's neck at the party and show everyone who you are. And I would find a way to make him go with it, it wouldn't take much." She said pointed out that Kol still had his hands around her waist.

"Is this a battle your willing to fight?" He asked getting up in her face focusing on her eyes.

"Yes." She said snatching back the keys and walking to the front door.

"Oh Love, don't forget to bring you wallets." she said taunting him.

She waited patiently at the front door; Klaus grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes in a familiar action.

"You will not go farther then 10 yards and if you manage to go farther then that, stake yourself." He compelled her. She just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Slow down, love. This car is under my name." He said hold on to the car handle casually.

"Love, that just makes me want to go faster." Bianca said yanking the wheel and drifting in to a parallel parking spot. "Never gets old." She sighed remembering her tour around America with her Jaguar XK 120, fastest car in the 1940's. She grinned to herself, driving was one of her favorite hobbies and one of the best past times, when on the run.

Bianca managed to park right next an antique dress shop that she had eyed on the way in to the small town. She need to stall, her time outside the house would be short but if she had any lucky someone would see her with Klaus and tell Stefan or maybe even Stefan would see her.

"Klaus please hurry I don't want to stake myself." She said sarcastically, stepping out of the car.

"You and your sarcasm, it never gets old." He said following her in the store.

"Maybe it's because I never get old." She said keeping a nasty tone in her voice.

"Don't pretend that you don't enjoy being what I made you." He said trying to avoid the V-word in public.

"What you made me?" Bianca said raising her voice a lot. "Made me into a vampire or a monster? I wouldn't have had either, if I had the choice." Bianca said rudely. "Even if I wanted to be turned, I would have never dreamed that I would be this horrible..." Bianca didn't even know what she was anymore.

"Vampire," Klaus whispered in her ear "That's what you are! Centuries have past and you haven't relieved what you truly are? You're a vampire, a predator who preys ruthlessly on the living blood bags." He said with anger in his voice, Bianca didn't remember when he had gotten so close. Their noses were practically touching and she could feel his breath on her face, she could help but blush. Memories of the past rose and she remembered the nights they would go out without Rebekah. Her cheeks got redder as the memories got sharper, at first his eyes focused on hers then got wider and his usual white cheeks got flushed. Klaus disconnected their locked eyes and got back to looking for Bianca's dress to be.

At one point, the silence between them was unbearable and Bianca could help but catch a glance at him. The corner of his mouth had creped up in to a grin and the red cheeks she had seen just mins. ago were still a pink blood color. Bianca couldn't help but let out a little grin herself. She grabbed a number of dresses and Klaus hand, pulling him to the dressing room with her.

She stopped him in front of the dressing room stall and counting the steps to the door. "7 yards, just checking." She joked giving him a playful smile.

In the spand of 30 mins, Bianca had tried on dozens of dresses of all styles and colors and none had done well for her liking, time was running out and Klaus was getting antsy. "I liked the black one, but you look better in the white one." He said checking her out with the same grin he had when she had snuck that glance.

"The white one it is!" She said grabbing the strapless white corset dress with a heart shaped neckline. Bianca wanted to keep looking but she had already wasted an hour and if no one had showed up it would be unlikely for someone to show up now.

She gave the dress to Klaus so he could pay for it, ignoring his irritated look. Once the doors opened the fresh smell of alcohols and blood filled her lungs making her hands ball up in fists. Klaus understood what she was focusing on; he motioned her to the car and this time Bianca got into the passenger sit.

He drove about 120 miles an hour to the west, in less then 30 mins he had driven to the closet big city near Mystic Falls and pulled up in to the closest bar he could find.

"My treat." He said stepping out of the car and into the bar with Bianca on his heels. They walked in to a half full bar/club.

"You have 15 mins." He said. Letting her loose to feed.

"Klaus. I." She said stuttering under the pressure of so many hearts beating all in one area.

"Get it out of your system. 7 maximum. Please." He said grinning.

She felt bad but only for a second then she let herself go.

Klaus leaned on the wall, observing his old partner in crime, getting her hands dirty. This was all a test and Bianca had pasted, he knew that she had never changed but had only kept her true self dormant. His creation was glorious, even better the Stefan, and didn't not deserve to be locked up. So rarely would you find a female ripper, it was a shame that she was fighting it. But it was her faith and soon it would over take her, he thought to himself.

She dropped a body at his feet, "That's my tenth. Get me out of here before I kill everyone, please." The bar was almost clear out; Klaus pulled out a match and lit it. The flames spread across the room and ate the roof. This was her sign to leave the bar. She got into the car, and whipped the evidence from her mouth with shame.

Again Klaus sped home, trying to get home before the ball. As they pulled in she felt her stomach drop to the memory of the past day in this house. There was no reason for Klaus to be so nice and there was no reason for her to let him be so nice, she had forgotten that she was a prisoner in his household.

"Why don't you kill me?" She blurted out before Klaus cut the engine. He froze for a second as he processed the question, "Because it would be depressing to destroy such a great ripper. You know they don't make them like you anymore." He said giving her a compliment, but still let the engine run so no one could over hear them. That meant that there was more to his answer.

"Klaus, seriously?" She asked pleading for an answer.

"Elijah would never forgive me, he has never loved someone like you ever and since the day you left he has never been the same. And if Elijah cares about you, I wouldn't want him to ignore me for another century just because I killed you." He confessed, but she knew it was a lie. There was no reason for Klaus to keep her unless he was sure that the old ripper inside of her would one day arise. Which frightened her.

"So it's only because if Elijah?" She said trying to sell her belief to his lie.

"Well I must say I have created a liking for you over the years, love." He said winking at her as he cut the engine and entered the house. Once back into the mansion she knew that the rule reapplied and there was no leaving. There were workers everywhere that were preparing for the big ball, which was in less then an hour. Glasses, flowers and decorations flung across the room in panic, Klaus stared at her through all the distractions, her eyes shifted from neck to neck. There he knew that there was no getting away from the monster with in her.

"Go up stairs and get ready. Oh and if your uncomfortable cleaning up in Elijah's room, there's always mine three doors down." He said trying to be caring, she smiled and walked up stairs in a rush, once she was out of Klaus' sight her smile formed into a glare. She was furious again, how could he think after all these years she would just forgive him? She was a ripper, she knew this. She had fought it for over 700 years but it only add on to the anger inside of her. Which was directed towards Klaus and Elijah. She walked into Elijah's room, praying he wouldn't be inside, but like always she never got what she wanted.

"How was the shopping trip and . . . lunch with Klaus?" He said taking his usual spot against the wall.

"Fine." She spat that one sharp word out like it was dipped in vervain. She didn't like the way she felt around him, so . . . emotional. She hated it, being so attracted to him physically but at the same time loathing him for what he did. Over all the years she had lived, she could never fully explain her feelings.

"I'm sure THEY were fine." He said in a talking back tone, mentioning get meal earlier.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said a little confused on what he was implying.

"Whatever you want it to mean, Bianca." She was shaking with anger, Elijah out of all people, knew that she hates when someone acted all rude and turned her words.

Typical, she thought as he fastened his own tie as she walked past him to the bathroom. She made it her duty for the night to upset Elijah as much as possible.

She gripped the door and slammed it as hard as possible; just to send the message across. The message was quit clear, she was pissed, hungry, and not in the mood to be stuck in a house full of people that wouldn't die.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She looked in the mirror, yet she wasn't satisfied. She saw a beautiful monster, nothing about her screamed good. She put her curls softly into a messy bun and let some curls fall; she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Are you ready? The family is about to be introduced, we would like you to join us." Elijah said opening the door but not coming in.

"I'm decent, you come in." She said still playing with her hair. His eyes outlined her body and a smile stretched across his face.

"You are radiating. Beautiful." He said to her.

"Thank you." She said coldly. She walked past him and towards the doorway. She waited a moment,

"Elijah, you going to escort me?" She said, in less than a second he let out his hand for her, for a minute she wasn't sure but she knew Elijah better then nobody, he wouldn't do anything in the public eye.

He guided her to the wide circular staircase, where Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, another original by the name of Finn, and a mysterious woman stood awaiting them. The beautiful middle-aged women stared that her with compassionate eyes, which made her the little bit uncomfortable. She looked down to the crowd of people below her; they gazed up at the Original family. She recognized the familiar faces of Stefan and Damon, then she spotted someone that had didn't expect, Katharina. Bianca's smile became larger at the sight of one of her oldest friends staring up at her.

Then she heard the fluttering heart of the girl who look like her dear friend, disappointment filled Bianca's eyes at the sight of the human clone of her friend. So that was the Doppelgängers Stefan had talked about the night of their scheming, she thought. Wow, she thought. It was ironic that both of them had fallen in love with Katharine and now both were falling for her twin.

The unknown women finished her welcoming speech, Bianca looked at her a little closer and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Elijah is that your mother?" Bianca whispered to her escort.

"Final figures it out?" He said with a little chuckle. She was escorted back upstairs by Fin, as she passed, Bianca she exchanged a glance with her. She edged a smile towards her. She knew that smile, Elijah gave that smile to her before him and Klaus ruined her life, it was a pity smile. Something was going down and she wasn't aware of it, which scared her. Usually she was in the circle, being an outcast wasn't her thing. She felt a slight tug on her arm, which snapped her attention back to Elijah. She followed him down to the stairs and towards the dance floor. The familiar music from night that her life started tumbled down, began. She stared up at Elijah and let him guide here across the dance floor, the memories again flooded through her.

The ancient light of the fire danced around everyone in the middle of the newfound village, unfamiliar faces danced across Bianca's vision. Her father, being the first leader, was at the head of the table watching everyone dancing happily, with his faithful wife, Constantia, next to him. But most importantly his daughter of 19 and not married, sat at his right. She had gotten in trouble earlier that crescent moon, her punishment was to final say yes to a man. Everyone had asked her to dance and to share a drink, like an honorable woman she didn't turn anyone way for it would bring shame to her father. While dancing around the fire in the traditional dance of one of the tribes two nights away, she caught sight of two handsome, mysterious men walking towards the celebration for the forest. Something about them screamed for her to run but curiosity is a burden. She walked over to her father and pointed out the two strangers as they slowly approached their table.

"What guides you here young travelers?" Her father said handing them both cups full of their finest wine.

"I and my brother are here on business of Mikael." The youngest of the brother said, finishing his cup in one whole sip. Her father formed sweat beads on his forehead, the name seemed so familiar, but Bianca could not put her finger on it.

"Mikael? Do as you please. B...but please stay away for my family. Have mercy." He pleaded like he was making a deal with the devil. Her mind still wondered about the stranger and she wasn't able to pay attention to her fathers comment.

"You have my word." Said the oldest brother with a curling smile. They departed from her family, but their gaze on her didn't not drop, till the crowd of dancing people swallowed them.

Later that night the moon had hit it's pike, and the dancing and drink increased. Her father had retired for the night a little after the incident with the stranger, he advised the whole family to retire but most only laughed and went back to dancing. She let her mind wonder again, letting the alcohol help her calm her emotions. She danced around the fire as flames grew bigger in the shadow of the forest, she could only spare a few glances to the new comers for they were weaving in and out of sight. Every second that past, she could feel the presence of wondering eyes follow her movement. Final the musicians played the very familiar partner song she was most fond of. She looked around for one of her cousin or brothers but everyone had disappeared. Bianca started to back out of the dance floor letting the pairs line up.

"I may have a dance with the fair madden?" Said the eldest son of the visitors, putting out his hand and bowed.

"This dance will certainly be your." Bianca said giving him her hand and curtsied.

He escorted her to the middle of the crowd, where their hand barely touched and they circled each other, not daring to drop their eyes. She was one of the most beautiful women he had set his eyes on, her chestnut waves flowed with the sound of music that they danced to and shined in the moon light giving it different shades of colors. Her hazel eyes were bursting with colors of blue, green and brown. Her red lips that where a vial temptation, that seemed to hum to the melody, he could help but want her.

"What's your name?" He whispered leaning in closer to her beautiful face. She giggled, and gave him a playful smile.

"Now why would I give you my name so easily?" She said breaking the dance and camouflaging into the crowd. But his senses were to good for her game, he raced through the crowd of people in less then a second. He looked around but saw nothing, then he inhaled the air around him picking up on her sweet scent. He ran with inhumanly speed to the woods, and creped up behind her. She looked up at the almost full moon, her eyes glazed over. He gently took her hand and turned her to face him.

"Found me so easily?" She said with a playful tone.

"You weren't hidden well." He insisted.

"True, but what makes you think I was trying to hide. I was worried you wouldn't find me." She said with a smirk, braking away from his hand. Jogging farther into the dark forest, she didn't even look back to see if he was following her.

He got tired of the game, he could maintain himself anymore and he raced to her, grabbing her waist and spinning her on one of the ancient oaks in the woods. He stared at her face waiting for the sign of fear but it never came.

"My name is Bianca." She said finally unfolding her secret.

"Bianca sounds sweet like a rose. I am Elijah." He said introducing himself getting lost in Bianca's eyes.

"What hold you back?" She said curiously.

"Nothing now." He said leaning in towards her face.

She could feel his breath on her lips as she edged forward to decrease the space between them. Finally there lips touched first soft and slow, then he stepped up a notch. His lips furious pressed against her face and aggressively tugging at her lips. She felt his lips trail of to her neck, the shivering sensation crawled up and down her body and goose bumps erupted. This was wrong her mind cried, not the kissing but the touch of his lips to her neck. It felt unnatural and wrong but she yearned for the wrong, she wanted wrong.

He stopped kissing her and looked up at her face.

"What bothers you?" He said curiously and concerned.

"N. . . Nothing." She said to herself. This time she came into the kisses forcing him to refocus on the kiss. She pushed her lips closer and closer to him; she wasn't ready to pull away when Elijah gently pulled her back.

"I must go my love." He said kissing her once more.

"When will I see you again Elijah?" She sadly pulling him back in to another kiss.

"Soon, next crescent moon, I will wait for you here after dawn. Till then, take care my sweet." He said cradling her face in his hands. Elijah gave her one last goodbye kiss and ran off. That was the first time she ever meet the famous original vampire, Elijah.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The music quickened in pace, then everyone turned to a new partner. Bianca wasn't as lucky as she had hoped, Klaus and his hands waited for her.

"I saw that face. Having flash backs, love?" He said grinning because he knew he was in them.

"Ones I would never want to look back on." She concluded with a frown. She was forced to look back on the moments that changed her life, which weren't always pleasant, but he was right. He was in most of them but so was Elijah, which was probably the reason she blamed them so much for her misery.

"You know, that's what happens when you feed like that and still maintain your humanity. It's not health for the soul, love." He said making her recall on her adventure this morning. Once again, she found her mind slipping back in the past unintentionally.

The crisp night of the next crescent moon was a bitter one, the leaves where change and transforming into different color for autumn. She was waiting out next to the same great oak tree that she first had knowledge of her love's name. When she heard the crunching of leaves behind her, she spun around and scanned the forest behind her. She looked around the other side of the tree but no one lay in the mist of the moonlight, disappointment filled her heart as she saw nothing or heard nothing. She turned and was push up against the tree by a male with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair; he was handsome but had a strong feel about him. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise at the sudden feeling she should run for her life, his mist cried warning to those around him, his blue eyes lied about the kindness in them. She recognized this man. He had come with Elijah.

"Elijah's brother?" She questioned confused.

"Funny. How many refer to Elijah as my brother and know me simply by my name. But it seems that you have not meet me first. Klaus." He said bowing and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Klaus. Have you heard word from your dearest brother?" She asked nervously, the butterflies in her stomach becoming more and more pronounced as her waiting began to decrease.

"My dearest brother, I have heard nothing from my brother but I have something from him." He said with a grin on his face as he played with his words.

"What would that be?" She said a little taken back.

"A kiss." He said leaning his face closer to hers she turned to run but he grabbed her arm before she started her run. He gripped her waist and pushed her up against ancient oak and began kissing her, she fought at first. Trying to push him away.

"You are a feisty one." Klaus snickered holding her face to where it was right in front of his. "Don't fight me." his voice was cold and solid. His kiss was unlike Elijah's. Elijah's was more gentle and compassionate, while his brother was aggressive and hungry. At first she didn't fight back and just let his rough lips pull at hers. She embarrassed herself when she realized what she was doing and started fighting but once she tried to push away, her body went jelly. He caught her, "Don't take it personal love, you just got stuck in the middle." He said bring his wrist to his mouth, she heard the sound of flesh being bitten into. I'm going to be sick Bianca thought and then he did the unexpected.

He pressed his bloody wrist to her mouth, "Drink it." He commanded. She felt the warm wet red liquid flowing down her throat. She started gagging. The taste was revolting, it tasted of iron and metal, which was an unnatural taste in Bianca's mouth. She heard other footsteps approaching the Oak, "Welcome brother! Care for a bite?" Klaus said with a monstrous voice.

Elijah stood their speechless, not moving. She whipped the blood away from her face. She couldn't bare him to look at her for she did not want him to see what Klaus had made her do.

"No then? More for me." He said, turning to fast for human eyes and held her up once more, sinking his sharp teeth into Bianca's neck. She felt the draining of blood from her neck; her head seemed to wonder as the colors around her blurred.

"Please stop." The whisper escaped her lips; to her surprise Klaus stopped and stared at her with curious eyes. He cradles her face, and then she heard the crack of a neck. The lights went off and she fell in a sleep, all she remembered was Elijah's pained face staring at her.

Cold hand caught her as the classic music changed, Stefan looked down at her in curious eyes.

"Your doing a great job at distracting them." He said in her ear to make sure only Bianca could hear him.

"I'm good at what I do." She said final falling back into reality, she felt her body still tense from the flashback she had encountered.

"Soon everything will be over, just hang in there." He said trying to reassure her about her part in his plan.

"Just be ready when the opportunity arrives." She said lastly braking away from the dance and walking in the direction of the back door, trying to remember why she even decided to be part if his plan. It wasn't a rational plan and had too much possibility of a lot collateral damage, which endangered her life. Though she saw herself in Stefan, he wouldn't do what needed to be done when Elena was mixed in.

Klaus saw her talking to Stefan from a far and the anger inside of him grew, Kol had been right about her after all. He followed her out the door; he looked back on his actions that autumn night, but didn't regret it. She was one of his major accomplishments; he was successful in creating the first ever vampire, Bianca and made her into the greatest rippers to ever live. He looked at her loosely falling brown curls, they looked the ever same the night that he turned her. She suddenly turned facing him.

"Can I help you?" She said with her feisty attitude. He was never good at sneaking up on her.

"Nothing at the moment." He said braking into a small smile. He took his normal position, with his hands in his pockets and blank expression on his face staring at the stars.

"The stars remind me of that night." He said stating that he understood what her flash backs where about.

"Which one, the one where you forced Elijah to watch me die?" She said again with the same venom in her words.

"Your never going to let that go, I thought Elijah was nothing to you?"

"You could never let me and Elijah be." She whispered, shaking her head left to right. "You know every well that I hate him right now but back then there was no reason for you to do that?" Bianca said getting pissed.

"I did that because Elijah did the every same thing to me. You would have done the same thing." Klaus said in a cold voice.

"I'm not as cold anymore. You forget that I was ill back in my early years of being a vampire. Why would you turn me though?" Bianca asked finally hoping to get the truth.

"Because I was planning to kill you again in front of him so he would feel twice as bad." Nicklaus said not dropping his cold gaze at the sky; he never liked talking about that night, it was the night that both of them started to grow apart and fight against each other.

"But why not kill me like you planned?" She said still trying to understand.

"I saw the gift in your eyes and I saw that you where special, not because you where the first vampire but because you where young and you understood the world was much more then just the little village that you father ruled. You had life unlike the rest of my family, you where like the sister I always wanted, but on different terms." Right when Klaus finished his sentence Bianca could see Rebekah's pained face; he underestimated how well she could hear.

"More like a friends that you would bang any min." Kol said walking out of the shadows. "Bang?" Probably another English slang Bianca wasn't quit sure of.

"What's going on?" Bianca said taking a few steps away from the 2 Originals, she felt as she was being edged into a corner.

"Love, sorry but I can't worry about you threatening my family." Klaus said fiddling with a dagger in his hands that Bianca had not detected when he walked in. Bianca swallowed hard, this situation didn't have a very bright ending to it.

She looked around her surroundings, there was no way of escaping, if she was to back up she would bump onto the invisibly brick wall that kept her inside this mansion. If she tried to run back inside, Klaus would finish her by the time she got 5 feet from the door. She felt the cold strong hands of Kol grip her wrist like iron, holding her chest forward, towards Klaus.

"Paybacks a bitch." Kol whispered in her ear, she could imagine a grin forming as he spoke those words. Bianca didn't even fight back, there was no use and 2 original vampires again 1 very old vampire and they had about a good 100 years on her.

"Legendary way to die huh? Killed by 2 Originals because one couldn't simple take me down themselves." She said with a high spirit.

"Who said anything about killing you?" Klaus said with an even wider grin on his face, he stared at the stake in his hands. He gripped the handle of the wooden dagger, examining it closely then focusing on his target, her. Bianca saw him recoil the dagger and all she heard was the swoosh of the wind as he cut through the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The pain erupted across her body as she hit the stone step outside, and a faint moan escaped her lips. She gasped for air as the dagger was twisted in more by Klaus; he had dagger her right below the heart, which was to close for comfort.

"You bastard." She whispered trying to grip the dagger but had no power to pull it out.

"Tell me what you're up to with Stefan?" Klaus said getting down to her level so he could stare at her in the eye but still a good distance above her, holding another dagger in his hand. He regretted not listening to Kol early when he said he had seen Stefan and Bianca at the bar together.

"Why don't you compel me?" She said in a short breath.

"Because you have vervain in you system. Now tell me before I get too impatient, love." He said showing her the dagger in his hand.

"Go ahead, dagger me. In not telling you shit." She said spitting in his face, she was trying to be strong but she felt like one more dagger would kill her. He whipped the spit off his face and you could tell he was pissed; he raised the dagger piecing it in Bianca's right lung.

"You're ruining my dress Klaus." She said with a mocking voice. She was no longer on her knees but on the floor back first, with no energy to pull the clean cut wood out of her chest.

"Take her to your room please, oh and make sure Elijah doesn't see her. I will finish her after the toast." He said giving her one last long stare down. She felt herself being hoisted up by Kol.

"Why don't you just lock me up and let me die of starvation!" Bianca said in a gasping voice, she felt the red liquid running through her white dress, it made her nose tingle.

"Because that would be to easy and plus Elijah would find you sooner or later." Kol said climbing up the vine branches of the balcony. Bianca's mind was going fuzzy; she could feel her heart beating against the wooden stake. Stars clouded around her vision not allowing her to see clearly. In less then 5 seconds she was put down on a soft unfamiliar bed, Kol grabbed her right hand and cuffed it to the bed stand. Which was no use because she had lost too much blood to be able to function.

"You are not going to talk to anyone other then me or Klaus. Got it?" He said in a stern voice like he was talking to a little child.

"Or what?" She said getting really cold and releasing a small sound as she gripped the dagger next to her heart. She started to pull it out slowly but someone pushed it right back in it's place. She wanted to scream but her throat would not able her to make a sound louder then a moan. She observed the room, it was gray and classic, like Elijah's room but there were two hybrids standing on each side of the room. Klaus' pets she thought.

"You talk and I will put another dagger in you." Kol said flashing her a smile. For some reason she didn't deny his threat. Her mind got blurry fast. Bianca lost her grip on the light and faded into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The familiar wet grass of spring surrounded her; she grazed her hands through it, letting the dewdrops fall on her fingers. She was brighter then ever but not blinding and the music of the wilderness grew more pronounced. She pulled herself up to observe more of her surroundings.

Suddenly, the night before flooded through her mind, her head started to spin as warm hands gently turned her around. He stood there staring at her with a broad smile.

"Get away from me." Bianca said with a shaking tone, pushing him away with her knew found strength.

"Love, your safe! Elijah left along time ago." Klaus said with kindness in his eyes.

"Your the monster not him." She said backing up slowly trying to leave space between them.

"Please let me explain! I promise I will not hurt you, you're my responsibility now." He said trying to stop her, she stopped and held her position. Nik told her everything about his family about how he was an original vampire and that she was the first vampire created. She listened carefully waiting for him to stop talking till she spoke.

"Where's Elijah?" She said with the same scared voice that she had last night.

"He was going to kill you. That's what he does, he dazzles you the first time you meet him. Then he kills you the second he sees you again. Its a seriously sick game he plays." Klaus said with sadness in his voice. For some reason she felt as if he was telling the truth.

But she underestimated his skill in lying. She didn't break eye contact for a while, looking for some sign of a lie.

"You need to feed or you'll die." He said very bluntly turning his back and walking in to direction of her home village.

"No, not there." She said with a cold voice, he turned slowly.

"Why not?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Because they all know me, I would be recognized in a heart beat." She looked up at the sky on the opposite side of the sun, she could see a faint outline of the moon and it was a full moon.

"I have been out for 4 days?" Bianca asked with a shaky tone.

"I approximated it to be longer then that but transitions do take a while."

She nodded; she was still an experiment to him. She turned and walked away from him in the direction of the village 1 day away. He caught up in less then a second.

"Why are you scared to go back to the village?" Klaus said keeping his eyes on the woody path ahead.

She laughed a little bit, the bells of her voice echo throughout the forest. Klaus couldn't help but smile, she had one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard.

"Isn't it clear? I don't want to go back because I know every single one of those faces. It would be to painful to kill one of them plus my parents are mourning me right now. It would be selfish of me to see them once more and create more pain for them." Bianca said with tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. Klaus understood why Elijah had found her worthwhile, but he couldn't help but want her as well.

"You're very caring, love." Klaus said letting his British accent appear.

"I try my best." She said braking into a run, the wind hit her face with more power then usual, her legs moved faster but in longer strides. Next thing she knew, she was in a field full of growing corn, she grazed her hand across the radiant crops. Everything was a different color, the temperature and the whole world seemed to have changed. It was perfect, she thought.

"Shall we?" He said taking her hand in his, she wanted to pull away but her gut said go with it.

"Let me talk." He said as they approached a middle-aged couple working on the fields.

"Hello neighbors." Klaus said to them, "This is my wife Bianca and I am Nik. My wife is pregnant and we where wondering if you had any rooms available? We will be out by tomorrow morning?" He asked in a gentle tone. The women looked at Bianca and smiled, Bianca wasn't sure if she should be pissed that he called her pregnant or the fact that the couple believed him.

"We have only a small shed on our land that isn't occupied. We would be happy to let you stay." The husband said with a smile on his face, then he went back to his work on the crops. But Bianca wasn't really paying attention, her thirst was over powering, she needed food but nothing seemed satisfying. Her gums felt as if someone was scratching them with sandpaper, the pain in her throat felt like a burning fire.

She finally recognize that her eyes where still glued on the wife's pulsing neck, the sound of the blood pumping invited her and her mouth got watery. She edged closer to observe it more but then a smell hit her that almost sent her flying.

"Ouch." The husband mumbled as he gripped his finger that he had just cut on his farming tool. Before she knew it she had jumped on the man and dragged him down behind the view if other farmers. The red liquid was one of the greatest things Bianca had every experienced, it took her over. She felt the ripping of skin under her hands as she looked at the decapitated man. Then turning to his spouse, she was quieter then ever, the women didn't yell or scream, even fight back. She was done with her in less then 5 minutes. Bianca felt her stomach becoming satisfied but she wanted more.

She walked faster, down to the house where she found about a dozen hearts beating blood throughout the bodies, she was in a feeding frenzy. She was unable to stop, even Klaus was unsure if he wanted to get between her and blood. Her eyes closed and when she opened them, she didn't feel like herself.

She looked at the dark room; it was night outside and the moon reflected off the blood painted floors. She looked around searching for an escape route but found none that assured safety. Then she caught the sound of slow breath behind her, she turned and grabbed the person by the neck and held them up. Shock filled both of their eyes as Bianca meet Klaus' eyes, she dropped him down. Her body was rapidly shaking now he held her in an embrace.

"You can turn off the hurt." Klaus said, she tried to stop shaking so that she could face him but her body was not her own. "We are all like that at the beginning. Just turn it off." He said softly, his truthful looking face masked his lies. Truth was that none of his siblings or himself ever feed like that.

Bianca's eyes There was no way she could have killed all those people, she stared at the family of 8 laying on the floor lifeless, her soul threatened to cave in.

"Go ahead." He said one last time. She closed her eyed and let the guilt escape her body and pull in greed and hunger.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reading but I would really like to see what you guys think so review please! Things start to unfold in these up coming chapters, so hope you like it.

Romanian person

Chapter 14:

Bianca felt a sharp pain in her chest and side; she let out a loud hiss. She had started to turn over, pushing in the daggers more into her side and chest.

"Ahh." She said gripping the dagger. Hands pulled her grip off the wood and push it back in. A boy with pale blue eyes and blonde messy hair put her arm by her side, he had a pain struck face. She couldn't help but feel bad for him; being one of Klaus' dolls wasn't on anyone's bucket list. It certainly was never on hers.

The door busted open and Kol was push in.

"Brother don't hold me back!" Kol growled. "Tell me rip off that's Salvatore's head!"

Klaus just kept pushing him back into the room till he could lock the door behind him.

"Cool off!" Klaus said pinning him to the wall. The fought for 10 more mins till Kol final stopped jumping for the door. Bianca couldn't help but pull on the cuffs holding her to the bed. They weren't normal iron cuffs, they where reinforced with some other material, making it impossible to break through with the little power she had.

Cold hand brushed the hair off of her face, she jerked away, she hate how she was so weak in this situation.

"You're not going to break me so easily." She said gasping for oxygen.

"You're killing yourself by not turning off you humanity. What are you up to?" He said staring into her eyes. They where cold but hunger for information, this was the weakest point in someone's life, when they wanted something.

"You tell me?" She said.

He pulled the dagger out of her right lung, she gasped for air. They stood there for a few mins not saying a word, while Bianca breathed heavily.

He stared into her eyes, and grinned. "I know the vervain is out of your system." He said with the devils accent he had inherited from his years in England.

His pupils dilated, "What are you and Stefan up to?"

"I have no clue." She looked at him with the same mocking look.

"What do you mean?" He said coldly.

"I told him not to tell me because I knew this was going to happen. Just like I knew Damon was going to contact you when he invited me to spend the night." She said with a clever smile. Truth was she was just a great liar, it ran in her blood.

"Let's just say Damon had a very weak mind, it didn't take a lot of effort." She added on to her lie.

"You knew who doesn't have a strong mind, every vampire that has a dagger in them." He quoted Bianca.

It was more of a personal joke between them, back in the day when Bianca was a ripper whenever she wanted information, she would dagger them and break into their mind. Now that she thought about it, the tables where turned. Klaus laded his index finger gentle on her temple; she got one last look at his clever grin, then her surroundings changed.

Fire erupted everywhere; Bianca could not tune out the terrifying screams of her loved ones. Their blood everywhere, the pain of seeing her future bloodline stop short, threatened to cave her in. The dagger placed right below her heart was nothing compared to seeing her loved ones being slaughtered right in front of her or the fact that their blood created a lasting burning sensation in her throat. The pain was not the kind you get right before crying but the kind that made you crave for the red liquid that filled their bodies. She tried moving towards them but cold hands pulled her back. She couldn't do anything but watch as monsters ripped out their throats and left them lifeless on the stone floor of her home in Romania. A devilish voice sang in her ears, "You never learned to pick your fights well did you, love?"

She tried to push him away but the strong hands of the original kept her at bay. She counted the lifeless bodies on the floor, she decided to stop at 20 for the pain was getting deeper as she could recall all their names. Luke, Anastasia, Vasile, Gheorge, Nikoleta and Esteban. She look down on her brother's and sister's children's children, their children and so on. They had hide her from Klaus for 5 years but it wasn't enough, she felt the guilt run over her but she dared not shut off her humanity, she needed to feel. She hadn't felt pain in over a century.

Bianca said in sobs. The tears rolling down her cheek.

"Your broke your word. You promised me that you would never lay a hand on them that they where safe no matter what."

"Last time I checked, you broke my trust and my respected for you. So I just broke your whole families throats, to set the score even. Sounds fare, love?" He said daggering her again in the stomach. She tried to grip the handle of the wooden weapon, but didn't have the power to pull it out herself. She stared at them one last time, there pained faces masked with the look of cold unresponsive eyes that looked at her blankly. It had been over 500 years since she had been Klaus's ripper. She had kept her promise to him and had stayed his ripper, but then Elijah sneaked back into her life. All the things Klaus said about his brother was a lie, and the stories that he had told about why he turned her where also a lie. So she ran, she told Elijah that she would come back for him. He agreed for the time being and he understood that they would see each other again.

Bianca ran to America where her parents had immigrated to after their village was destroyed, in Romania. Then she heard news that Klaus had come back to the Americas and she had to flee. First she went to England, where she meet Klaus Father, she traveled with him for a while then went to Italy, France and lastly, her birth town in Romania where she found her family had moved back. She had planned to stay for only a year but quickly a year grew to 5 years. She knew that she had over stayed her welcomed when she heard news of an old vampire in town, but even then she knew it was to late. Now she found herself here, on the ground coated with her own blood with two daggers in her, watching in terror as her family's hearts where tripped from their chests.

"He doesn't love you. He was the one that told me where you were." Klaus said in an iron tone voice.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca said her body getting cold.

"He wanted to build back our relationship as brothers, and I told him that you where in-between us and before anything could happen we would have to resolve this beautiful mess." he said with a grin, now seeing the pain cross her face.

Bianca wasn't sure which one hurt more the daggers or the fact that Elijah had ratted her out. She felt as her heart was closing in on her and her grip on humanity loosen. She had become straight for Elijah, for her 50 years on the run she had started a life as a vegetarian, fasting from the blood of humans and from killing. It had taken her a while to get accustom to the life styles but she ways already sober for 20 years, Mikael had helped her a lot. Most importantly she had turned on her humanity for him. She had gone through many meltdowns in the past few years, with no one to help her but she liked it better that way. She wasn't one to let people see her inner emotions.

"He doesn't love me?" She whispered to herself final receiving the final blow of his words. It was just too much for her, her emotions seemed to pile up inside. It was too much hurt for Bianca to bare, so she did what every vampire would do. She lost her grip on humanity and sucking into a deep hole of hunger, rage and hatred.


	15. Chapter 15

Review please! If things seem confusing now, I will try my best to make myself more clear in my writing. It will all make sense once I have a couple more chapters out, but so far I cant tell you if Bianca is a ripper or not (in the present time). All I can tell you is that in chapter 14 she was cleaning herself up but in the end she ended up turning off her humanity, so she is in a fragile state. Thank for reading!

Romanian person

Chapter 15:

She saw a familiar face coming towards her through the house filled with dead bodies. He had a sad but cruel grin on his face, she could see the pain in his eyes and she wanted so badly to forgive him. Then she saw the red blood splatter that was soaked into his suit. Anger came over her and she found the strength to pull the dagger out. She had never felt so strong in her life; Klaus had loosened his grip on her on purpose. She would have to deal with him later; Elijah was Bianca's new priority. She felt her legs carrying her towards her newfound target and her grip on the dagger harden. Bianca observed him one last time; he also had a dagger with him. She could see his eyes focus on her, 10 feet away. Bianca didn't have the opportunity to hesitate, she wouldn't hesitate. She knew if she even had the chance of staking him she would, even if it took her life. Even if she couldn't kill him, Bianca knew that Elijah would understand what she was aiming for, and that would hurt him more then killing him.

"Bianca, I." Elijah didn't even finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"Spare me the words." Bianca spat, her eyes releasing tears.

It all moved so fast but so clear, she went for a tackle. Elijah and Bianca went tumbling. He pinned her back down on the stone floor, but she didn't stay there long. Bianca sent him flying but pushing him off with both feet over her head, but he only landed lightly on his feet. He charged this time. It was as if they where dancing, the way they moved suited each other. He when for a jab she would dodge and she go for a high kick and he would duck. Neither one was able to get a grip on each other. Bianca could feel Klaus' patients growing thin, she had to act faster or Klaus would just finish her off. She quickened her pace, throwing Elijah off guard. She had him now, back pinned to the ground and arms pinned by his side. Neither of them where in a position to stake each other, they just stared into each other's eyes, his full of sorrow and her full of hatred. Elijah was still stronger then her and gripped on to her hands and they went tumbling once more. As she found herself pinned to the ground again, he stared at her once more. Bianca felt uncomfortable, she wanted to hide away from him. She wanted to hide away from everyone!

Elijah's mouth opened slightly, like he was about to talk but he only edged closer to her face. Bianca's heart started to beat abnormally fast, and she couldn't help but push herself further away from him. But the stone floor didn't let her push any further. Elijah saw her predicament and his mouth edged up to a grin, as he took baby steps inching to her face. He stop millimeters away from her lips expecting Bianca to make the 5% effort. But she didn't move, she couldn't move, her body was acting as if her muscles were made out of stone.

"Don't." she growled through her teeth. She could hear Klaus' chuckle as she finish her sentence.

"A goodbye kiss." Elijah said with a devilish tone to his voice, but his eyes screamed with pain.

Next thing Bianca knew, passionate lips embraces hers, she fought it. But soon she felt her anger slip for split second and gave in to his lips that kissed her with a burning fire. Elijah loosed his grip on her hands and wrapped his hands around her waist pull Bianca closer to himself. She took her hands and ran then through his hair then final resting then on his cheeks. He broke away from her lips,

"I Love You." He said but she pulled him back giving him one last passionate kiss then let him go.

She ran her fingers through his now messy hair. She looked into his eyes sadness was overflowing.

"I Don't." once Bianca spoke those words of hatred she grip his hair.

She heard a blood curling crack and his body went limp.

Her next moves were at lightning speed; she pushed over Elijah's body and sprinted to the forest. She heard a roar of anger escape Klaus' lips and she knew she had gotten away.


	16. Chapter 16

Shortest chapter yet! PLEASE review about it after reading it!

Romanian person

Chapter 16:

The tears she had been holding back were now making two waterfalls down her cheeks. She never expected to have that part of her life reenacted in her mind, now the dagger next to her heart was nothing compared to all the emotions she was feeling. Bianca had loved Elijah; ever since they meet she couldn't help but want him. But looking back on what he had done it pained her just to think it. How could he have even dared to come near her, to even think about kissing her or to even think that she would ever forgive him? She felt the walls keeping her up slowly brake down and she couldn't help but want Klaus to finish her off. The hurt was too much for a soul and she carved for the feeling of nothing. She want nothing more then to just turn off her humanity. But if she did what was easier it would just help Nik in the end. Dying was her only option. She couldn't be tormented any longer, she had been living for over 2,000 years and it was enough to drive any rational person off a cliff. She had lived a long horrible life, which made her hang on to the few good memories she had. There was no easy way out of this; she would have to do it herself. She grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of her chest. No one stopped her as she raised the dagger inches away from her heart, she didn't know what waited for her on the other side but she only wish that they would forgive her for the numbers of lives she had taken throughout her life.

"You will never break me again." Bianca said as her last act of rebellion against Klaus. Her hands shaking, she was ready to be free.

It all happen so fast, as the dagger moved towards her heart with lightning speed, Elijah walked in. His eyes moved rapidly to search for an explanation to what he saw. Klaus went to go grab the moving dagger, while Kol held Elijah back from pouncing on Nik. Bianca toned out Elijah's scream and only heard the sound of the dagger cutting through the air as it dived for her heart. Klaus missed by centimeters to stop the dagger, Elijah escaped from Kol's grasp as he jumped for the dagger. But it was to late; it already had landed into her slowly dying heart. Elijah held her face in his hands, as he let out a small gasp at what had happened, her mind raced. She was finally free from Klaus and she had never felt so happy before. But the only thing she regretted was seeing Elijah's pained face as she finally slipped in to the darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger, I felt like doing something rash! Thanks for the reviews and for reading! I would love some more reviews, tell me what you think, I don't mind criticism if you have any.

Romanian person

Chapter 17:

Bianca felt her body sway to the right then to the left, what is this, she though? She wanted to open her eyes but she was to frighten. The sound of a car horn made her jump, but there wasn't enough time to brace for the impact and all she could do is let her body hit the car door as the car swerved.

"Asshole get off the road." Said a familiar male voice, giving the guy next to me the finger.

"What am I doing here?" Bianca whispered with her eyes wide open, trying to open the car door. She started panicking, was this hell? Being stuck in a car with Klaus, forever?

"Love calm down." Klaus said laying a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to vomit, she thought by taking her own life she would be away from Elijah and Klaus. But she must have been mistaken. She laid back in her sit taking deep breaths.

"Am I dead?" She asked her voice a little shaky. Bianca held on the handle bar and waited for his reply.

"No." Klaus said. She wanted to cry, every ounce of her body screamed. Is this what if felt like to be crazy, she thought? Bianca closed her eyes and let reality sink in.

"How?" She said in a cold voice.

"I was able to stop you from killing yourself in the last second. I just made you imagine the last few seconds; to give you peace." Klaus said. She had wondered why it was so easy, she hands trembled even more now and she couldn't hold it in. Bianca leaped out of her seat and gripped his neck with both of her hands. Klaus slammed on the brake and stopped in the middle of an unoccupied country road, he pushed her back into her sit with one hand. She didn't expect to actually hurt him but she knew that she had explained her feelings well enough.

"No wonder I felt sorry for him, it was all your doing." Bianca said finally happy about something.

"What are you talking about?" Niklaus said.

"When I died, Elijah held my face and I could see all the hurt from over the years in his eyes and I could finally believe he was sorry for what he did." Bianca concluded looking out the window as Klaus started driving again. Bianca was still hurt but seeing his face full of hurt had made her want to forgive him but now she knew it was all Klaus doing and that it was all somewhat a dream.

After an hour or so they finally stopped at a big cabin right next to the lake, it was sunset already and the fading light reflected off the water making her surrounding a more gold, orange color. She stepped out of the car and embraced her surroundings letting the sunlight that she hadn't see in what felt like days soak into her skin.

The Original Family waited in the cabin for their brother, till they all heard a car come up and Elijah went outside to greet his brother. He stopped at the doorframe and sat his eyes on the beauty that stepped out of the car. Her long wavy chestnut brown hair glowed in the sunset light, as did her olive skin tone. She turned towards the house doorway, though he didn't drop his gazed but only let her eyes meet his. They were a more blue color today with flacks of gold brown and green, they were screaming with hatred and anger. Elijah hated how she was so filled with grief and bitterness, she used to be so full on understanding and mystery, she saw things differently then other. She saw the good in people; she saw the positive in everything, when she wasn't a ripper. But after the event of her families' death that he contributed in, she changed. It had broken her beyond repair, beyond recognition and there was no way she could be ever be the old Bianca again. And she wouldn't change for him anyway, but he refused to give up on her, over all his years as a vampire, he never love anyone quit like her.

Bianca saw Elijah in the doorway; it took her every cell in her body to not brake out into tears. She just put on a blank face and walk right up to the house with Klaus. Once they got inside she notice that there were people waiting on them to arrive to start the meeting. Kol, Rebekah and Elijah staring up at her when they walked in. They all had different facial expression: Kol had sort of a playful look, as he checked her out, Rebekah looked as if she would love to snap off her head and lastly Elijah looked like he wanted to either jump out the window and drown himself in the lake or run up and kiss her. Bianca could never tell what Elijah was feeling, but she hope that he felt like jumping out of a window because if he didn't jump soon, sooner or later she was going to push him out of a window, herself.

"Where is Finn?" Bianca said interrupting the silence. They all look at her with a hate and pain expression. She couldn't help but give them a confused expression.

"He's gone." Rebekah said in a disgusted voice.

"I would leave to if I were him, your family has to much drama." She said trying to light up the room.

"Gone as in dead." Klaus said in her ear.

"How?" Bianca said to fast for Rebekah. She sprinted for Bianca's throat and put a solid grip around it and Bianca could see Rebekah's eyes glistening with tears.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rebekah said through her teeth, as her grip got harder. Bianca tried pulling away from her but she felt as if she hadn't had any blood in weeks and she was in no position to fight Rebekah.

"Bekah release her." Kol said with a sympathetic voice.

"Give me one good reason, she wants us all dead especially you two." She said eyeing Elijah and Klaus. Bianca's throat burned now, the pressure of Rebekah's grip added on to the pain of not having blood for so long, was killing her.

"Let her go." Elijah almost growled. Rebekah released giving Bianca a harsh face as she walked back to her sit. Bianca was still in a daze when they began talking about a plan. All she could do is sit on the floor and breath slowly, trying to get oxygen back in her system, as she ponder on the thought of being about to kill an Original.


End file.
